Man, I screwed up
by free as a bird98
Summary: What happens when Pony suddenly becomes a teenage father? After everything got back to normal and things were starting go well, Pony learns how quickly life can change. Life can change in just a matter of minuets.
1. Chapter 1- Things happen

Man, my world came crashing down in a matter of minuets. Everything was going well, I had started my sophomore year in high school with a good start. I had straight A's and won the fall state track meeting. Darry was proud of me and we got along alright. Darry even got a promotion to fore head and gets more pay with better hours. Soda had to work less and was attending night school three times a week.

Honestly, it wasn't my idea to go to the school dance. Darry sent me because i need to get out of the house and see the world. But i can see the world from the safety of my living room with a book in my hand. I had gotten a dance with the prettiest girl i ever laid eyes on.

Her name was Cindy McCormick, her older brother would beat me if he knew what i had done. We danced and drank the punch. It must had been the booze that clouded my rational thinking. Rational Ponyboy wouldn't have done that, but drunk Ponyboy does.

I had slept with the prettiest girl i had laid eyes on. She had long silky brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She had these green eyes that shined underneath the moon light. She was a wonderful dancer and danced so gracefully. We left and went to make out point around nine. We had sex in the truck and fell asleep.

I don't remember anything other than waking up in Darry's pickup truck after i borrowed it. My head was pounding when i woke next to Cindy. Only a thin blanket Soda must have snuck back here for his truck borrowing moments. At the moment i wasn't thinking about the fact i had sex and Darry would kill me.

I was thinking about how Darry and Soda had lost their virginity in the same truck. Each brother had lured a girl into the truck stolen a kiss and lost their virginity. Darry sweet talks the girls and the girls like his muscles. Soda doesn't need help his movie star looks draw girls to him like bees to honey. As for me my kindness and innocents worked well in my favor.

I really should be focused on its after curfew, Darry's gonna kill me and more importantly Jase McCormick is the Quarter Back of the football team. I am dead meat, Jase could kill be his index finger alone. But that was the least of my problems.

I quickly slipped my clothes back on before gently waking Cindy. Cindy dressed quickly, she kissed my cheek and thanked me for the night. I dropped her off at her house before cleaning up the truck. It was only three am when i finished cleaning the truck.

I drove home with the faint smell of Cindy and sex lingering on my clothes. My hair mess and smelled of Cindy. Her lipstick faintly stained my cheek. The smell of booze was thought out my body. My lips still tingled and my body felt like i was the happiest guy on the planet. If Darry or Jase kills me at least i didn't die a virgin.

I drove the truck down the familiar path home. Blurry memories floated in my mind. Honestly, i have no idea how i drove home. The booze still in my system made my throat burn , my head pound and my vision spotty. It was probably a bad idea to drive home.

Darry was gonna kill me but this was his idea not mine. I could have been safely in my living room enjoying "getting out in the real world" my way. So technically this was my brothers' fault , Darry made me go to the dance and Soda gave me the condoms.

I pulled into the driveway, i saw the lights were on and i could see Darry sitting up in his chair. Soda was sound asleep on the couch. I wasn't drunk just tipsy. Although my head hurt and my vision was fuzzy. I stumbled out of the car and stumbled into the house. I pushed open the door, I locked eyes with Darry.

"Where the hell have you been?", Darry yells

"Let's not start this again", Pony says

It must be the booze that gave me guts cause rational Pony wouldn't stay that.

"You're right, we will talk in the morning, young man", Darry says in agreement

Darry left me off the hook for now. I would tell him everything that happened in the morning. I've learned being honest with Darry works the best. I understand now that he really loves me but wants what's best for me. He loves both of his kid brothers equally but worries about me because i'm younger. Naturally, both of my brothers want the best for me and more importantly the things they don't have.

"Let's go to bed, little buddy", Soda says

I follow Soda into our room and fell in bed. I was so tired i didn't take of my clothes. I fell asleep after i hit the pillow.

The next morning...

I woke around nine to the smell of pancakes. I had a slight headache and crawled out of bed. I went across the hall with jean clothes in hand. I turned on the shower and set the water to warm. I quickly showered and dressed. I was clad in a olive green shirt and worn jeans. I greased my hair back just like Soda taught me years ago.

I picked up my towels and gathered my clothes. I always look though my pockets before throwing them in the washer. I was shocked when i found an unused condom in my jeans pocket. "Oh my god", I say quietly

I was scared out of my mind , i stuck the condom into the front of my jeans . I put my clothes in the washer before coming into the kitchen. I ate breakfast with my brothers. After i ate, i felt like it was time to tell them what happened last night.

"Darry , Soda, i want to tell you want happened last night", I say speaking up

"Alright", Darry says

"Sure", Soda says

"I went to the dance, i drank some punch and i felt funny. I danced with Cindy McCormick who's boyfriend stood her up. We drank more punch and danced, i felt even weirder. I couldn't put my finger on it until i realized the punch was spiked and the booze was in my system. I couldn't think clearly or i would' have. It all happened so fast we got in the truck, i was supposed to take her home. But we kissed and things heated up. I had sex with her in the truck and i found an unused condom in my pants. ", Pony explains


	2. Chapter 2- Life changes

I told my brothers what happened that night. Darry didn't yell or fight in fact he didn't something he hadn't done before. I knew what he was doing because Mama had pulled a few times, it was nothing new but it was different coming fro my older brother.

"Ah, Dar? You gonna say something?", I ask

"I am not angry with you. I am very disappointed in you", Darry says with softer eyes

No, not the "I'm very disappointed" in you trick. I hate this one, it's a double-edge sword in parenting. Sometimes, you choose the right thing to say and other times not. Either way you are screwed. I would much rather had Darry yell at me than pull this trick out of his hat.

"So, am I, Pony. How could you just throw away your future", Soda says

It hurt worse coming from Soda than it did Darry. Although it hurt because both of my brothers were unhappy with me and i was unhappy with myself now. I hated when this happened and then there's a awkward period of time that we don't talk. It usually ends pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry, it happened so fast. If i could take it back, i would", I replied

"Come here little buddy", Darry says seeing the conflict and hurt in my eyes

I came closer to where Darry was sitting.

"I am really not angry with you. I am angry with myself, it was my idea to sent you to the dance with out talking to you first", Darry says softly

Soda came over and pulled me into a hug.

" I am not angry with you. When i say i'm disappointed, it's because I want you to go to collage and be someone. I'm just a high school dropout who works at a gas station, you wouldn't enjoy working like that", Soda says

"I understand, i felt like i owned you the truth", Pony says

"Thanks for telling us", Soda says

"Thanks, little colt", Darry says

After breakfast , i curled up on the couch reading. It was a typically Saturday, Darry was in his recliner relax and Soda was working up a car he found a few months back. My brothers had habits that never seem to change.

I was in the middle of Call of the wild when Two-bit came in. We ended up playing football, Darry was on my team since i'm smaller than Soda and Two-bit.

We beat them and it was fun. We had dinner which was Darry's homemade pizza and it was good.

Nine months later...

Cindy and I had talked, she didn't want the baby. Calming this was all my fault when it takes two to make a baby. She was pregnant with my child alright. I didn't want my child to grow up in the hands of strangers. I might be only sixteen but i want to raise my baby.

Darry and Soda were upset to find out i was a father. But both supported my decision to be a father to my child. Two-bit was excited to become " Uncle Two-bit", even Steve had a soft spot for the baby. He was going to be called Uncle Stevie", Steve proclaimed one morning.

Cindy and I had rarely talked, only talking to each other about the baby. That was it, yes, her brother did pound my face into next week. It hurt but it was just a bruise. Everything was set up for the baby, Darry had set up Soda's old room for the newest Curtis.

The room was pained yellow with a white crib, a small bed for an adult to sleep on, a changing table, a dresser and a lamp. The rocker sat of to one corner. I loved the plain yellow room so much. I couldn't wait to bring my baby home.

I was only sixteen years old but i would raise my child. I would be a good father. Not to forget, my baby will have an Uncle Soda, Uncle Darry, Uncle Two-bit and even Uncle Stevie. It was funny to tell Two-bit and -bit was so excited. Even Steve wanted to be involved, one morning he proclaimed himself "Uncle Stevie".

I heard the phone ring around two am, i quickly woke my brothers. We all three dressed before grabbing the baby bag. Darry drove to the hospital while Soda slept with his head on my shoulder.

We arrived at the hospital and parked close to the front. We walked up to delivery and i went up to the desk. The nurse gave me a name tag that read "Baby Curtis's father". I took a seat with my brothers. We sat waiting, i heard the sound of the door push open. I see Jase McCormick coming out. Usally, I would say run but Darry's siting next to me.

"Curtis", Jase calls

"Yeah, McCormick", I call back

"Sorry about beating you up", Jase says

"It't alright, i kinda deserved it", I say back

"I like you. You're alright, kid", Jase says

"What did you need?", I ask

"would it be alright if i wanted to be the baby's uncle even if my sister doesn't want to be involved.", Jase asks nervously

"Of course", I say

"Thanks", Jase repiles

I watch as a doctor walks over.

"Any one of you baby curtis's father?", the man asks

"I'am ", I say speaking up

"Would you like to see him?", the doctor asks

"Yes", I say

I leave my brothers behind in the waiting room. The doctor leads me to a single room where my baby sits. Cindy signed away her custody rights at birth. So, my little child was protected by law.

"Congratulations, it's a boy", the doctor says warmly

"Thank you", I say

"I will be back with the paperwork. I know you want to get home with your new son", the doctor says

I move over to the small crib. I see a rocking chair, I gently pick up my son just like Mama taught me. I craddle the boy to my chest. He smelled like powered and baby lotion. It was a nice warm calming scent.

He needed a name, i wasn't gonna him the boy forever. I though about what to name him when i settled on  
" Patrick Thomas Darrel Curtis", a long name for a sweet boy

I filled out the rest of the paper work, it didn't take long. I was allowed to take Patrick home after signing the discharge papers. I cradled Patrick to my chest taking him to the waiting room.

Jase, Soda and Darry's eyes all light up a i carried the boy to them. Jase held him while Soda and Darry fond over him.

We got in the car and drove home. I took Patrick to his room, i sat in the rocker and got a good look at the boy. Patrick had Cindy's brown hair and eyes like my mother's. Patrick had the Curtis face, eyes and nose. All he got from the McCormick side was his hair and his ears. He was perfect to me.


	3. Chapter 3- Till I was a daddy too

I sat rocking back and forth humming a tone my mother used to hum. I sat admiring my little boy. I was worried that i would enough love for this little boy being his only parent. But when i look into his warm brown eyes i fall in love.

I loved that he looked like my parents. He had my mother's eyes, my father's face but my chin. His hair was his mother's , his ear's from McCormick side and his nose was mine. He was the perfect combination of the people i loved. He looked just like Curtis and he was too perfect for words. His little warm body snuggled against my chest. I took in the calming scent of baby lotion and shampoo. He smelled wonderful.

I heard the door open softly and my two brothers peaked in.

"Can we come in?", Soda asks

"Of course, you didn't have to ask", I say

"We felt like it was the right thing to go", Darry says

"You both are always welcome", I say

Darry and Soda sat in the floor beside the peeked up at the little boy in my arms. I loved this little boy so much already. He was my son and i would always protect him. I was his daddy, it was my job. I might be only sixteen but i am his father.

"He looks like a Curtis", Soda says

"He is too cute", Darry says

"Aww, Uncle Superman has a spot , little man", I tell Patrick

Patrick just looked up at me with his little eyes.

"If you tell any one i will just deny it", Darry says

"I will, i promise", I kid

"Kid brother", Darry says sticking his tongue

I just laughed softly

"what's his name?", Soda asks

"Patrick Thomas Darrel Curtis", I answer

"Why didn't you name him Soda?", Soda asks

"Because one Soda is enough", I answer

Soda just pouts , "Still", he agruess

"So you named him after Dad", Darry says

"Nope, silly. Wrong Darrel", I answer

Darry tried to hide the smile that was advent.

"So why did you choose those names?", Soda asks

"Patrick for loyalty and honor of my older brother. Darrel for strengthen, bravery and courage like my eldest brother. He needs those traits to become a man", I answered

"you're growing up little man", Darry says

"Very funny", I say

Darry just laughs. It seemed like forever ago that my brothers were so relaxed. I miss old Darry, Darry wasn't always like the man i described in my theme. Of course, a lot has changed since them. I realized how much i respect brothers especially after becoming a new father.

Darry was like me, scared to death. But i'm lucky, i have a newborn and i get to practice. Darry got two teenagers who will remember everything. I had a new found respect for Darry. We have a different type of understanding now.

I heard the small cries of Patrick.

"Someone is hungry", I say softly

Darry fixes a bottle while i rock the boy back and forth. Shortly, Darry returns with a bottle. I checked the temputre before giving Patrick his bottle. He took it and drank that bottle. I burped him and boy, could Patrick eat. Alright, he's is definitely gonna fit in here.

"Can i hold him?", Darry asks shyly

I right now the only two men i would leave my son with is Darry and Soda for now anyways.

"Sure, i could use a break", I say

I stand up and Darry sits in the rocker. I hand him Patrick and Darry holds him with his strong hands.

I heard Darry softly taking to Patrick.

"hey, little man. I'm your Uncle Darry", Darry says softly

"Darry will make a great father someday", i thought to myself

I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I hear Two-bit and Steve at the door. "Don't slam the door", I whispered

For once in the life of Two-bit Matthews he didn't slam the door.

"where's the little man?", Two-bit asks

"he's with Darry", I say

"Hey, little man. How's the baby?", Steve says ruffling my hair

"Patrick is with Darry but you can see him if you like", I say

I lead them to where Darry is. Darry hands the baby back to me.

"can i hold him?", Two-bit asks

"Yes", I say

Two-bit settles in the rocker

"hello, little buddy. I'm uncle Two-bit. When you get older we'll watch Micky Mouse and i'll slip you big pieces of chocolate cake", Two-bit says softly

"I want a turn. Can i hold him?", Steve whines

"Yes", I say

Two-bit returns to the living handing me the baby. I taught Steve how to hold the baby.

"I''m Uncle Stevie, i teach all about cars, alright little man be good for your daddy", Steve says before handing me Patrick.

"If you tell anyone i'll kill you", Steve says

"alright, i promise", I say

I put Patrick down in his bassinet. Newborns sleep a lot so he sleeps, eats and poops basically all day. I climbed into bed thinking the smart thing to do was get some sleep. It might be a while before i get to sleep though the night again.

I guess i hadn't realize how long i'd had slept. I woke around nine and i went to check on Patrick. He was laying on Darry's chest.

"Hey Darry, sorry i slept too long", I say

"Don't worry about it kiddo, you needed to sleep", Darry says

"Have he been fed and changed?", I ask

"Yes twice, he's all good. Would you like to hold him?", Darry asks

"yes", I say as Darry hands me Patrick

"You, Darry for months i asked myself. What if that night didn't happen? If i didn't go to the party i wouldn't have Patrick. Now, that i have him i think he's the best mistake i ever made", i say

" i know, i just look at him and i see you. He makes the same face you do when you're upset. Mama would be proud of you and you know what Dad would say. Dad would say you are becoming quite a man", Darry says

"Dad always believed that if you made a mistake you always took care of it. I say Patrick wasn't plan and maybe i had him a couple years too early but i love him already", i say

"Yeah, you are becoming quite a man", Darry says

"Let me tell you something, Darry. Dad would be proud of you too. You are Soda and I's superman. You easily could have put us in a boys' home, ran, and worked your way though collage", I say

"But i didn't. I wouldn't feel right", Darry says

"The same way it wouldn't feel right if i wasn't holding Patrick in my arms right now", I say

Darry and I might not an easy relationship but i like it the way it is. Darry and I are as different as night and day but this brings us together in a way that Soda and i don't have. We both become parents a little too early but as a family we would get though the rough.


	4. Chapter 4- Just Falling (part 1 of 2)

Pony-

Patrick was a week old, he was sound asleep as I returned to bed. Soda, Darry and I take shifts to get up with Patrick. He had been fed and changed as he slept soundly in his bassinet. I climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Soda. It was six am when i climbed into bed. I fall asleep almost instantly, but i was awoken a hour later.

"Little buddy, it's time to get up for school. Today's your first day back since Patrick was born", Darry says

"Lemme sleep five more minuets", Pony whines

"Soda", Darry calls

My brothers tickled me until i agreed to get up. Sometimes having brothers is great other times i just want to sleep.

"Fine, Darry. I surrender", Pony says

I climb out of bed and get dressed. I dress into jeans and a baseball long sleeved tee. I slipped my socks and converse on. I liked to feed and changed Patrick in the mornings before i leave.

I cradled the sleepy child and he curled up to my chest. I sight contently as i held the little boy. His brown hair stuck up in little tuffs of hair pointing up. He looks like Soda when he wakes up in the morning. I changed his diaper and changed Patrick into a clean onies. I slipped on little socks on his feet before carrying him into the kitchen. I sat him in his baby seat.

I sat down with my brothers and ate my breakfast. Soda felt in a green eggs and ham mood so he dyed breakfast. Darry just rolled his eyes and return to reading the paper. Darry had his morning coffee while Soda and I had chocolate milk.

I gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek before greeting Mrs. Matthews to watch Patrick while we are away.

"Here all the emergency numbers. Diapers are in the basket on his changing table, stuff to make bottles are on the counter", I say before saying goodbye

"He's so cute. I will take good care of Patrick for you. Don't worry Pony", Mrs. Matthews says

"Thanks", Pony says before grabbing his book bag

Soda, Pony and Darry made their way to the car. The three brothers climbed in to the car.

"What are you thinking about, little man?", Darry asks

"That today is the first time I've left my son in the care on another person.", Pony says

"We help out all the time", Soda says

"That's different. You are my brother. This is the first i'm not there to keep an eye on him", Pony says

"Pone, that normal to be a nervous parent. I worried with you too when i worked late for the first time at my second job. I was so afraid something bad would happen if i wasn't there but there was no trouble", Darry says

"Plus, Pone. Newborns can't get in the same kind of trouble two teenagers could have", Soda says

"Thanks, guys. I feel a little better , my nerves will calm down when i see my baby is alright", Pony says

Darry pulled into the drop off zone of Will Rogers High School. Pony collects his finished absent work and lunch. He climbs out of the truck.

"Bye kiddo", Darry calls

"Bye Pone". Soda calls

"Bye", Pony calls back

Pony walked into the school gripping his bag and walked to his locker. He stuck the books he didn't need for first hour into his locker. He put his lunch in the locker before being ambushed by Steve and Two-bit.

Two-bit picked Pony up and sat him back down.

"How's the little man?", Steve asks

"Really good, you can stop by after school if you want", Pony says

"Man, he looks like all you Curtis", Two-bit comments

The boys say there goodbyes after the bell rings. Pony walked down the hall to his first class, Mr. Symes . He sat down in the same seat he always did. In this class he was two years advanced and taking a AP English Class. He was the only sophomore in the junior class.

Pony got out his notebook and pencil, as class began.

"Mr. Curtis. Would you please see me after class?", asks before class even starts

"Great so much for an easy first day back" , Pony thought

"Sure, Mr. Syme" , Pony says

Pony was bored all though class as the time dragged on. The time on the clock moved so slowly. Usually, school was exciting to Pony. But today he couldn't focus on his school work because he was thinking of Patrick.

Pony made his way to his second class he walked to the second floor of the high school. Pony suddenly felt hands around him with a hand around his mouth. His first thought was socs. Those damn socs always butt in where it not their businesses.

Pony was dragged into the vacant upstairs boys' bathroom.

"So grease, heard you had a baby with Cindy McComrick. She's west side and your east side. That makes your baby white trash", the soc says

Pony heard the lead of the socs insult his child and cursing.

"What does that make you? Huh, answers me", the soc says

Pony says nothing.

"You want to play hard ball , Mr. Tough greaser", the soc taunts

The soc began to kick Pony hard in the ribs. Pony felt pain from being kicked. He felt his body being beaten as he laid on the floor of the bathroom with a gag over his mouth.

"You're just east side scum. The lowest of the lows, your child is just a worthless mixed blood", the soc says

Pony hated the west-east conflict. He had done nothing expect live where is family would afford it. He did nothing at all to these men and they dragged into the bathroom. He was beaten because he had a child with someone on a different side of town. They dragged his one week old son who hasn't done anything to them into the conflict. That's why Pony hated the west-east conflict.

Eventually, the socs had lost interest in beating Pony. They left him bleeding on the bathroom floor. Pony laid there moaning and groaning in pain. Blood covered his clothes, sticking to him. He tried to get up but he couldn't. His entire body just hurt, he had no idea what hurt since it all began to see the world fuzzy and black before he passed out.

Two-Bit-

"Glory, where's Pony?". Two-bit asks

"I don't know, he been gone for over an hour.", Steve says

"He has second hour German upstairs. He never showed up to class and he never skips so he must be in trouble", Two-bit says'

Tow-bit and Steve rush up the stairs in search of their friend.

"Let's check the bathroom", Steve says

Steve and Two-bit walk into the bathroom.

"Hey this is Pony's hoodie with a blood stain on it", Two-bit says

"Two-bit", Steve calls on his knees next to Pony

"Oh my god, those damn socs look what they did", Two-bit says

"I know, I'm kill those bastards", Steve says with anger

"How could they do this? What did little ol' Ponyboy do to them?", Two-bit asks


	5. Chapter 5- Just Falling (part 2 of 2)

" Let's get him home", Steve says

"Let's help get awake first", Two-bit says

Steve balls Pony's hoodie into a pillow and puts it under Pony's head. Two-bit placed a wet towel on Pony's forehead. Pony's head stopped spinning and he began to come to.

"Steve? Two-bit?", Pony questions

"we're here. Who did this to ya' Pone?", Two-bit says

"Socs. David West, Joe Henry Jameson and John Carlson", Pony say spiting the blood out of his mouth

"I hate those damn socs", Steve says

"Pone, why did they jump ya'?", Two-bit asks

"They jumped me because I slept with Cindy McCormick. She's west, I'm east, and the socs didn't like said Patrick was a mixblood worthless scum, he's a week old. He didn't do anything wrong. I hate those socs". Pony says

"what is this cowboys and Indians times or somethin' '" , Two-bit says

"I'm gonna kill 'em", Steve says angrily

"Glory, Stevie. You're like Dallas sometimes it scares me", Pony says

"Let's get you home", Two-bit says

Steve and Two-bit help Pony to his feet. The world was spinning but Pony made it. They half dragged- half carried him to the car. Pony rested on Steve's shoulder, while Two-bit drove.

"We are almost home", Two-bit says

Shortly, they pull into the driveway of the Curtis household. Steve and Two-bit drag Pony into the house. Mrs. Matthews was sitting at the kitchen table mending a shirt when they came into the house.

"What happened to Pony?", Mrs. Matthews asks

"Socs", Two-bit says

Steve helps Pony get comfortable on the couch. Two-bit went to get the first aid kit, aspirin and cup of water. Stevie got the ice and meat from the freezer.

"Here put this on your eye", Steve says

"That's dinner", Pony says stating the oblivious

"I know what it is just do it", Steve says

"Fine", Pony says

"Here take these, I'm going to patch you up in a second here", Two-bit says

Pony takes the aspirins before Two-bit gets to work. Steve and Two-bit prop Pony up with pillows and cut away his stained shirt. Two-bit feels Pony's ribs, "they are definitely broken", Two-bit says

Two-bit tapes up Pony's ribs. He cleans up Pony's busted lip and takes a look at Pony's eye. "Your eye will bruise and swell", Two-bit comments

Two-bit moves up Pony's weakened body. "Pony, did they cut you?", Two-bit asks

"I don't know", Pony says

"Stevie , take a took at this", Two-bit says

"Yep, he's been cut. Not too deep but he'll need stitches", Steve says

"Stevie, I say we just bandage it and let Darry decide whether to stitch him here or at the hospital", Two-bit says

"I agree", Steve says

"Who made you doctors?", Pony asks

"Stevie and I become doctors when you started to bleed all over the place", Two-bit says

"Very funny", Pony says with a smile

"Pone, just take it easy till Superman gets home.", Two-bit says

"You will be bruised and sore tomorrow. I know you will need stitches for that cut", Steve says

"Here let's get you comfortable", Two-bit says

Two-bit removed Pony's shoes and left him in his jeans. He propped Pony up so he didn't put any pressure on his ribs. Steve covered Pony with a blanket. Pony felt tired from the day's events, he had taken the pain killers which had settled in. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Pony woke about an hour after he was brought home. It was around four, Soda would be home soon and so would Darry. Two-bit was in front of the tv watching Mickey and Stevie was playing with the newborn's foot. Patrick just look at Steve like he was crazy. He just was curled up on Steve's chest. Mrs. Matthews had gone home to finish some house boys were capable of watching the little boy who mainly slept though the day.

"Feel any better , Pone?", Steve asks

"Yeah, I really want to take a shower", Pony says

"Alright, just be easy with your movements", Two-bit says helping Pony to his feet.

Pony struggled to stand on his feet at first. But with the help of Two-bit he made it. He slowly moved into his room to grab a pair of pj pants and a t-shirt. Pony went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He returned to the couch and Two-bit now held Patrick.

Two-bit was watching Mickey when he turned to hand Patrick to his daddy. Pony's tired face light up happily. Everyone had so much love for the little boy, even Steve who was a hard nut to crack. Patrick curled up on his daddy's chest and he knew he was safe in his daddy's arms. Pony could tell by the content look on the boy's face and the way he cuddled close.

Pony was amazed that the one week old baby already knew who his daddy was. Pony was so much in love with his little boy. Is this how Daddy felt about us?, Pony wondered. He already knew the answer, yes. He knew he might not have the most money but he could give Patrick plenty of love and crazy uncles.

Pony nearly fell asleep with the little boy cuddled to his chest but he didn't. He heard the truck pull into the driveway, he saw both of his brothers were home a little early.

"Pone, I got a call from school today", Darry says

"Glory, Pony. Are you alright?", Soda says cutting Darry off

"Just got jumped at school ,that's all", I say

"Is he alright?, Two?", Darry asks

"I got him all doctored up but there is one thing I wanted you to look at. He got cut up", Two-bit says

Pony hands Patrick to Soda, Soda looked like a kid in a candy store when he was handed his nephew. Pony pulled up his shirt to wear the soaked bandage was.

"Here there is where I got knifed", Pony says

"You need stitches", Darry says

"That's what i figured, but i wasn't sure if you want to go the hospital or do them here", Two-bit says

"I would prefer the hospital, I don't like how deep that cut is", Darry comments

So that's how we ended up in the ER and I got nine stitches in my side. It stung like hell but I dealt with it. So darn socs just won't leave us be.


	6. Chapter 6- Just a short little bit

Author's note- Just a short update, tomorrow i will update a longer chapter

Pony and the gang had returned from the hospital. Pony and Patrick were sound asleep , as the rest of the gang sat in the living room.

"Man, we have to get those damn socs", Steve says

"I agree, Stevie", Two-bit says

"We know who they are and now we pound them", Steve says

"Right, but we can't tell Darry or Pony they might talk us out of it", Two-bit says

"We can tell Soda but only maybe ", Steve

"We just need to smoothly explain our plan", Two-bit says

"Yep, we'll teach those socs a listen.", Steve says

Darry was sitting at the table with his head down . He was so torn up on the inside. He just could fathom what happened this afternoon. Pony didn't do anything to those boys. Patrick was a week old baby and he didn't do anything to those boys. They beat Pony senseless and now he was laying in bed with cracked ribs, nine stitches, a busted lip and a black eye. It just didn't seem fair.

"You okay big guy?", Soda says

"Not really", Darry says

"I understand that feeling", Soda says

"I have this spite and hate building in my chest. But if i do somethin' physically, then i stooped as low as those socs", Darry say

"I know, I keep asking myself why Pony? He didn't do anything to them. He didn't look or breath on him. He never said a word and they beat him", Soda says

"In the truck as we drove the hospital , I was scared. I kept thinking, Why our baby brother? He did nothing to those boys and they could have killed him out of hate. Had Two-bit and Steve not come along our brother could have been in the bathroom floor of Will Rogers High dead. He got stabbed and beaten , he could have gone into shock", Darry says

"I get the same thoughts. Over and over again, even though he's safe in bed asleep out of pain. He could have, and that bothers me. It haunts my thought right now.", Soda says


	7. Chapter 7- Our Baby boy

Author's note- Sorry , for not updating sooner. I got second place a districts for quiz bowl and advanced to state. Only the top ten in the state make it to state. Nationals is in two weeks and things are kinda of crazy. But it's fall break, i have four days until state and updated this for you. Enjoy, and sorry about the wait.

Six months later...

Pony had grown taller and stronger. His built had changed to be more like Darry's. Patrick was six months old, he was changing so much everyday. Pony had began track as the spring started, he had straight A's and was sophomore class president. He turned his theme until a novel, he competed in the young writers of Oklahoma contest and got first. He hopes to someday go to collage and publish his book. He can do both with the help of his brothers.

Patrick looked much like he did as a newborn only he had changed a bit. It was obvious that Patrick looked like a curtis. Sometimes, Patrick is mistaken for Pony's little brother rather than his son. Patrick was able to say three things, "Da- Pony, So- Soda, and Su- Darry (superman). He could roll over, eat baby food and started to sit up. He was growing up, before his father and uncles' watchful eyes.

Pony pulled into the driveway of the house. He grabbed his book bag before carefully and skillful getting out of the car. He slowly walked up to house, tried after a long day of school and track seasoning. He opened the door to find Patrick in only his diaper playing happily on the blanket in the middle of the living room. Mrs. Matthews sat sitting close knitting.

"Da", Patrick say in his baby voice

"Paddy", Pony says

Pony sat his stuff down watching as Patrick sat up. Pony bent down and picked up the boy. He cradled him close in his arms. Patrick cuddled into his daddy's shirt. "I love you, Paddy", Pony says kissing Patrick's cheek.

"Was Patrick good for you today?", Pony asks

"Yes, he ate his lunch for me, no fits. He went down for a nap without a fight and was happy as a clam for the past few hours.", Mrs. Matthews says

"Thank you for everything", Pony says kissing Mrs. Matthews on the cheek handing her the payment for task

"Welcome, any time. I love Patrick to death, he's so cute", Mrs. Matthews bidding her goodbye.

"Alright bud, let's play", Pony says

Pony put Patrick on his back and sat him in the middle of the floor. Pony crawled over to where Patrick was laying. He blew on Patrick's stomach and it sent Patrick into a fit of giggles. Patrick just giggled while Pony smiled happily. Pony and Patrick played for a little while longer before Pony had to start making dinner. Soda and Darry would be home soon.

"Alright, Paddy. I've got to make dinner", Pony says picking up Patrick

Pony kissed Paddy's cheek before sitting him down in his play pen. Patrick sat in the middle playing as Pony got to work. Pony decided to make baked chicken, potatoes, rolls, choclate cake and green beans. He started to cook, he was fished when Soda walked into the door.

"Where's Paddy?", Soda calls

"In here with me", Pony calls back as he puts the chicken and rolls in the oven. The cake was finished it just ended icing and the green beans were cooking. Soda threw his jacket missing, kicked his shoes off and came running into the kitchen.

Soda picked up Patrick and kissed his cheek. "So", Patrick calls in his baby voice. "I'm home, Paddy", Soda. Patrick made little fists and clamped down on Soda's shirt. "I'll go play with Paddy while you cook", Soda says

Soda placed Paddy in the floor and the two played happily. Patrick was still little and clumsy, but he was smart and figured things out. Soda just adored Patrick and Patrick adored his "So". Patrick was a lot like Pony very loving , he loved everyone even "ev"- Steve and "to"- Two-bit.

Pony just put dinner on the table as he sit the table. They heard Darry's truck pull into the driveway. "he's home", Soda calls. "Alright, dinner's on the table", Pony calls

Superman walks in the door and smiled at the sight in the living room. "Honey, I'm home", called Darry

"We know, superman", Soda calls

"Su", Patrick calls

"Hey, buddy", Darry says

"I'll be back in a second", Darry says

Darry returned clean, hair damp with water and a clean shirt. "Su", Patrick calls again, "I'm here little man", Darry says as he picks him up. Patrick cuddles close as Darry carries the small boy into the kitchen. "Let's eat", Darry says

The four boys settled down for dinner. The brothers take turns feeding Patrick who sits in his high chair mumbling happily. Dinner was great and the brothers enjoyed quality time together with Patrick. The boys went into the living room sitting Patrick on the floor. Suddenly, Patrick begins to crawl

No one had seen him crawl yet, he would pull himself him and rock his knees but never crawl. "Pone, look at that", Darry calls

"Our little boy is crawling", Pony says amused

"We are in deep trouble now, little brother", Darry says

"Why's that?", Pony asks

"The boy is mobile and he's can escape ", Darry says

"And he's got that look when Soda's trouble plastered on his face", Pony says with a laugh

"I think it's time for Patrick to go to bed", Darry says

"Yes, it is", Pony says

Pony gave Patrick a quick bath handing the baby to Darry who with gentle hands diapered and dressed Patrick. Patrick was handed to Soda who wrapped Patrick up with a blanket. Pony fed the boy a bottle and burped him. Finally, the brothers gathered together in Patrick's room. They read a bedtime story, "Three Little bears" and each kissed Patrick goodnight. Patrick soon feel asleep in his crib and the door was shut.

This all happened before seven o'clock at night. Chores, homework and bills were taken care of after Patrick went to sleep. Patrick might be Pony's son but he's the three brothers' "little boy". Patrick was always so loved and taken care of by his "Da, So and Su".


	8. Chapter 8- Upside down

Pony sighted as he climbed out of bed. He heard the cries of Patrick , it was his turn to fed the small boy had a set of lungs on him, that was for sure. Patrick only gets up once at during the night to eat and goes back to sleep. It was around two am when Pony opened the door to Patrick's room.

Pony went to the boy's crib, he picks up the boy and cradles him close. Pony warmed up a botte while he rocked Patrick back and forth. Pony sat in the rocker and fed Patrick his bottle. Patrick happily took the bottle. It didn't take long until Patrick was finished. Pony burped Patrick and changed his diaper. Pony dressed Patrick in a clean pair of footies. Pony laid Patrick back into his crib gently covering him with a blanket. "I love you , Paddy", Pony whispers Patrick went back to sleep after Pony kissed his cheek. Pony turned the lamp off and gently shut the door.

Pony climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Soda. Soda still asleep threw a arm around Pony. Pony fell back asleep. Around seven am, Darry got up and picked Patrick up. He put Patrick in his play pen and went to walk up his brothers. "Pony, Soda...Time to get up", Darry calls

Shortly Pony and Soda would get up. Pony went directly into the living room to pick up Patrick while Soda grabbed a shower. "Morning, bud", Pony says to Patrick kissing his cheek. "Da", Patrick mumbles. "Let's get ready for the day", Pony says carrying Patrick

Patrick and Pony's day begins by dressing the small boy. Pony changes Patrick's diaper and dressed him in a blue onies. Pony pulls a pair of socks into Patrick's feet. Patrick is dressed within minuets. Pony kissed Patrick before handing him off to Darry who takes Patrick into the kitchen. Pony gets dressed and greases his hair back. Pony is clad in a green t-shirt and jeans.

Darry had fixed pancakes, bacon and chocolate cake. Pony fed Patrick while Soda finished eating. Darry was drinking his coffee. Soda finishes eating and takes cover feeding Patrick. Pony finishes eating while a fussy Patrick throws the mashed bananas at Soda. Patrick just giggles and giggles. Soda tried to duck but the food in his in his hair.

Pony laughs and turns to Soda, " He takes after you", Pony says with a laugh

"he does, you used to do that to me when mama fed you", Darry says joining in

"It's not funny", Soda says with a pout

Two-bit comes in crackling as he watches the sight.

"Let me guess the kid throw food at ya' ", Two-bit says

"You think you could do better", Soda says

"Yes", Two-bit says

"Go for it", Soda says handing Two-bit the spoon

"Here bud. That was funny, I have to admit but won't you eat like a good boy for Uncle Two", Two-bit says real gentle like

Patrick looks at Two-bit with his brown eyes and gives a understanding look in his eye. Two-bit gets another spoon on food. "Eat for me ,please", Two-bit says. Patrick opens his mouth and Two-bit spoons the food in. "Good job, bud", Two-bit says

"How did you do it?", Soda asks

"A good magician never revels his tricks", Two-bit says crackling

"You, idot", Soda says trying to eat Two-bit

Two-bit ducks and Soda doesn't manage to land a punch

Patrick was sent into a fit of giggles

"Time to go boys", Darry calls

"I need to get the banana out of my hair", Soda says

"You'll be late ", Darry says

"I'll call Tommie and tell him I be a bit late", Soda says

"Alright", Darry says

"Pone, let's go", Darry calls

"Alright", Pony says

Pony and Darry each kiss Patrick on the cheek.

"Be good for Mrs. Matthews. I love ya', little man ", Darry says

"Be a good boy for me. No throwing bananas at Mrs. Matthews, only at Uncle Soda. I love you, Paddy", Pony says

"I heard that Soda calls from the kitchen

"You were supposed to", Pony calls as he walk at the door

Mrs. Matthews had arrived and walked into the house.

"See ya later", Darry calls

"Alright", says

"He's in the kitchen and needs a bath", Pony says

"Let me guess, bananas and Soda", Mrs. Matthews

"You guessed correctly", Pony says

"I'll get him cleaned up", Mrs. Matthews says

"Thanks", Pony says

Later that day...

Darry had gotten off work early. They had worked hard though the morning and finished the site. Darry drove home , it was around noon. He would go home, pay Mrs. Matthews and spend some time with Patrick. Patrick was growing up so fast. He was changing every day it seemed. He always was growing and learning something new.

Darry pulled into the drive way, the first thing he noticed was something was up. The front door was wide open and the door hang at an odd angle. Darry got out of truck , the front gate was open. Odd, the gate was closed this morning", Darry thought to himself

As he made his way into the house, he knew something was up. Something wasn't right, he walked into the house, the house was a mess. Things were turned over left and right. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Someone had gone into the house and turned the house up.

Mrs. Matthews was no were in sight. Darry grew worried, where was Mrs. Matthews? Where was Patrick? What if someone hurt them? Darry grew sick in his stomach. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to find them. What if he didn't find them? Bad thoughts swirled in Darry's head. "No, stop thinking bad thoughts. This is your family, calm down and think rationally" , Darry thought to himself. He had automatically thought the worsted without investigating the scene. Maybe , they were fine, safe and sound. Mrs. Matthews is a tough women, she would take care of Patrick with out a doubt.

He heard muffed cries and tried to find the sound.


	9. Chapter 9- Paddy

Darry-

Darry heard muffled cries, he moved though the over turned and damaged belongings of the house. Things were knocked over and gone though. Someone had forced their way though the house, causing damage and making a mess of things.

I heard the noises and kicked open the door. I found Mrs. Mathews tied up and gagged. I quickly untied her and undid the gag. She grabbed on to me, I wrapped me arms around her and she sobbed. I felt her make her hands into fists-holding on to my shirt. "Shh, I got ya'. It's alright, you're safe", I whisper into her ear. "D-D-D-A-A-R-R-Y", She stuttered. "I've got ya'", I say. She sobbed into my t-shirt.

"Where's Patrick?", I ask

"I don't know, she took him", says

"Who took him?", I ask

"Some woman, she wasn't much older than Pony. She came in here and turned the house upside down. She tied me up and grabbed Patrick. I hear his cries and screams as she took him.", Mrs. Matthews says

Words couldn't describe how i felt at the moment. Someone had come into my home, they not only destroyed my home but took my loved baby boy. She took Paddy away from me. I felt anger and hurt fit my chest at once. I just let the tears fall. I wasn't here to protect him, I hated that i would have to tell Pony. We all loved Paddy very much but he was Pony's son. Fathers have a different bond than uncles do.

"I need to call the police and Soda. I need to have Pony picked up from school.", I say

I call Soda first, I dial the number to the DX station.

"Soda speaking, how can i help you?", Soda asks

"It's Darry", I say

"What's going on Dar?", Soda asks

"Someone took Patrick", I say

"What do you mean?", Soda asks

"Someone came into our house and took the sleeping boy from his crib. The house is in shambles and the baby is no where to be found. I did find a note but i don't want to read it before Pony and you get home.", I say

"I will pick up Pone from school",Soda says

"Please, let me tell him about Paddy. Just tell him , we had a family emergency", I say

"Alright for you i will", Soda says

"Thanks", I say

"I'll be home soon", Soda says

I dial the number to the station. They said they will send an officer. It didn't take long before the officer and chief arrived on the scene. My Paddy was gone and i didn't know where he was. I knew no one in the Curtis household would sleep until he was safely home. I missed that little voice who called me "Su". I was his "Su" and he was my Paddy. I felt a deep love for that little boy who was my nephew.

I heard the truck pull up into the driveway. My heart broke for the second time that day when Pony came into the house. I would have to tell that his little boy was taken from his daddy's arms. I hated that , that woman who took Paddy was horrible. The way described sounded like the boy's mother. How could she do that to us? She said that Paddy was a mistake and Pony was a dirty grease.

I hated that my brothers had dated dirtbags. First Soda and Sandy , now Cindy and Pony. It just wasn't fair that i couldn't protect my family the way i wanted to. I couldn't protect Soda from heart break, i couldn't protect Pony from hurting and I couldn't even protect little Paddy from being taken. I'm superman, i supposed to save the day and protect the people i love the most. Had i gotten home fifteen minuets earlier, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Pone, can we talk?", I say calmy

"Dar, why are their many police cars in our yard?", Pony asks

The station was now investigating the scene. The chief had made finding Paddy his personal case. News reports would go out tonight. The news vans would soon arrive on scene. My heart ached at the thought of Paddy being mistreated. He's only six months old, he can't defend himself.

"I will explain this", I say

"Did something happen to Paddy?", Pony asks

"Yes, Pone", I say

"What happened to my sweet Paddy?", Pony says with a broken voice

"He was taken from us. Someone, a woman took him and we don't know where he is. I'm sorry, honey", I say

Pony's eyes fill with tears, his body racked with his sobs. He shook violently, i thought he would collapse. His knees buckle but i catch him. I support him and i wrap my arms around him . I feel helpless, i can't bring Paddy back. I can only comfort Pone but i can't take his aching away.

"Why my sweet Paddy? He didn't do anything to deserve this. He's just a baby, Dar", Pony says sobbing

"I know , baby. It hurts", I say

Soda too began to cry , i let him join our hug. Soon we all three were supported by my arms in tears. Why did our family have to experience so much heart break? It wasn't more than three years ago that we lost our parents , we lost Johnny and Dally a year ago. It wasn't fair that we always had hurts. This was a pain i was unable to fix. Time can fix wounds but can't make the scars disappear.

I just hoped that this nightmare ended soon. I want Paddy home safe and sound. Untouched, and returned to his father's loving arms. I wouldn't sleep a wink till he's home. He's our baby boy, our sweet Paddy. Life without Paddy wouldn't be the same. Maybe he came a little early, i wasn't ready to become an uncle at twenty- one but i did. Pony wasn't ready to become a father at sixteen but he's not a mistake. Paddy is loved and cared for, not a mistake, just not planned that's all.


	10. Chapter 10- Falling apart

Pony-

"Where my Paddy?", I wondered

"Who would want to take my little boy from me?", I wondered

"Is he safe? Is he fed and warm?", I wondered

I had cried with my brothers and then a camera was shoved in our faces. I was thinking really, i am father who just had his baby taken away. I really didn't want to deal with them right now. But i knew they could help us find Paddy.

"Who's the father?", They asked

I looked to Darry for an answer. He said it was up to me. I nodded, he's my little boy and i don't care what people think. I'm the one who had unprotected sex and i will take care of my responsibility. I made a choice not them , it's none of their business.

"I'm the biological father but Paddy has three daddies. He has his "Da, Su and So", I explain

Darry and Soda smiled back at like kids in a candy store. I loved that look on their face so much. Happy faces seem to be a sight for sore eyes in this house. So many bad things have happened, and its the truth, Paddy has three daddies who love him very much.

Darry took over explaining things because i didn't want to answer any more questions. Soda didn't either he just came in the house with me. The police still lingered around the house. The chief had documented everything and taken pictures. Now, the search for my special little boy starts.

I really just wanted to pick up the house, eat and cuddle up to Soda. Soda seemed to want the same things. I heard Darry talking to the reporters. I had enough of reports when Bob the soc was killed a year ago. Reporters brought bad memories, although sometimes you have to face ghosts of the past. The reporters could help us find Paddy, the sooner the better.

"We just want our Paddy to safely be returned to us. We love that little boy so much. He's just a baby who needs our help to get him home", Darry says

I wish that his nightmare could just end. I wanted Paddy to safely home .When he's home i know he's safe, warm, fed and loved. I wish i could kiss his little cheek and tell him how much i love him. I wish i could hear his little giggles and baby voice calling "Da".I hoped i told him i love you enough and gave him enough kisses.

I helped clean up the living room and it didn't take long before it was picked up. I climbed on the couch and rested my head in Soda's lap. I took in Soda's scent of grease, chocolate and coke-cola. I felt him play with my arms. I smiled at the memory of Paddy throwing bananas mash at Soda. It was just this morning when it happened, but this morning seemed a lifetime ago.

Soda and I began to pick up the house. Who ever took Paddy destroyed the living room. Paddy's room was the only the other room that was touched. His drawers were open, the window blew the curtains inward. His clothes and belonging all over the place. Someone had rushed to get his stuff and left, they also knew where we lived.

The house was put back together again by the time Darry had come in after talking to the reporters and police. "They don't know if we can find Paddy", Darry says with tears in his eyes. Darry rarely cried, he was so strong both physically and mentally, but even heroes have the right to cry.

"What do you mean they might not be able to find Paddy?", Soda asks as his voice filled with brokenness

"Very few cases are solved, some are never solved and the child is never returned.", Darry says with a pain filled voice

I couldn't form a coherent sentences let only get a word out. My heart broke in a million tiny pieces, my already broken heart was once more broken. I've lost Mom, Dad, Dally and Johnny, now even Paddy is missing. My heart has broken pieces where those people i love belong but their barley pieced together. I don't think my heart can break again. I let a out a whimper and a cry as my eyes filled with tears. My body racked violently as i sobbed. It hurt so bad, the pain was unbearable. My head and heart pounced worse with each passing second.

I felt as warm strong hand pulled me into a hug. Both of my brothers held me tightly, I could hear Darry's tears and pain, I could feel Soda's salty warm tears in my hair. Darry's once strong hands that could hold our broken family together shook as he held me. The physical pain seemed worse than the emotional pain, i couldn't watch my own brothers brake down.

It didn't seem fair, this wonderful little person came into our lives six months ago and now had been ripped from our arms possibly forever. I just wanted to kiss his little face and cradle him close. I wanted my little Paddy back from who ever took him away from me. I can't protect this child who is unable to defend himself. It pains me to know that i don't who whose arms he lies in tonight.

When i get him back, i will always tell him how much i love every day. So that he knows how much i love him. He's my little boy, I can't stop loving him. I fell in love with his little face the first second i laid my eyes on my son. I never thought in a million years that my son could be taken from me. You think that your own home is a safe place for your child but he was taken from it very easily.


	11. Chapter 11- Falling down

Pony-

The tears rolled down my face, Paddy had been missing for 72 hours. The police chief hadn't uncovered any thing case was cold and growing colder, I grew worried. My heart ached with a longing to have my son back. I thought i would die of a broken heart if i didn't get my Paddy back.

My sweet baby was gone, possibly forever. What did i do to deserve this? I sat on the couch by myself, Darry poured himself into work while Soda worked on his restoring car in the garage. We all had our ways of dealing with pain. I cried and wailed, Soda worked on his car and Darry worked his pain away. We all three hurt so badly, we missed the sweet baby talk from Paddy.

I curled up in a ball and just cried. My body was racked with tears, I hadn't returned to school since yesterday. I tried to go to school but the pity and comments of others was too hard to bear. It had been all over the news since Paddy was taken three days ago.

**Flashback**-

_I heard Darry's voice calling me from my slumber. _ _In my dreams, i can escape the nightmare that i am living. Life is currently a nightmare but in my dreams Paddy is safe in my arms. Soda was beside me sound asleep he didn't sleep well last night. I heard Soda's cries of pain, they were worse than the ones he cried with Sandy. _

_I shuffled out of bed, I stepped into the slower and let the warm water fall. The warm water cleansed away my stress at the moment, i was able to just feel human for once. I felt like I could fall apart at any moment, but for now my walls surrounded me. _

_I finished my shower and dressed quickly. I dressed into jeans and a t-shirt. I ran a hand though my messy hair and brushed my teeth. I didn't comb my hair or shave my face. I didn't care at the moment, i didn't feel like getting dressed. I sat down at the dinner table, I saw that my brothers' didn't look any better._

_Soda was unshaven and had messy hair, more messy than usual. He wore pain splattered jeans and his DX shirt. Darry hair was neater but slightly mess and he too was unshaven No one really felt like getting dressed, we were like zombies. No one expected us to show up at work or school but today we would._

_Everyone picked out their food, something unusually in this household. Breakfast left overs were fed to Two-bit who woofed down three plates of eggs. We scrambled out the door , Darry drove Soda to work while I walked to school with Two-bit and Steve. It was silent the whole walk to school, which was strange since Two-bit always put his two bits in. _

_When I arrived at school, i was bombarded with reporters and questions. I didn't really want to deal with either. I really just wanted to be left alone. I couldn't stand this, i wanted to scream and cry. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't form a sentence yet alone speak without risking falling apart._

_I walked into school with Two-bit and Steve behide me , I heard Two's voice saying "He doesn't want to talk right now. The kid has rights to not talk and he doesn't feel like it. So fu## off". _

_I grabbed my books and headed to first hour, it was minuets before class stared after fighting the reporters. I arrived at my desk and took a seat. I heard as my class mates talked about Paddy missing and the fact I was a father. We had manage to keep the whole I'm a daddy under too many people knew who the father of Cindy McCormick's baby was. Jase McCormick aided in helping to keep things quiet. Although those socs knew and a few people few, they didn't talk since they didn't know who the Dad was or if the dad still had the baby. The story was Cindy didn't want the baby and the baby was who knows where. _

_They knew i slept with her, but honestly Cindy was a slut. She slept with others around the time I slept with her. The reason she knew was she slept with me the first time and slept with me a second time .She missed and found out she was pregnant, more importantly Paddy looked just like a Curtis. He was mine, no way he was anyone elses'.  
_

_I heard there whispers, and their pity for the fact my son was taken from me. The cat was out of the bag, before you know it everyone will know I'm the daddy of Cindy McCormick's baby. News travels fast at Will Rogers High, everyone will know faster than the speed of light. Boy, it's gonna be a long day._

_My heart ached when people had their pity towards me and their I'm sorrys. They don't know my sweet little Paddy, only i do. They don't understand the pain i feel right now. They can't understand, they aren't parents who little boy was taken away from their own homes. I struggled though the day until i finally broke down. _

_I sat at lunch with Two-bit and Steve, we rarely ate in the cafe. Most of the time greasers were blamed for the outbreaks in the cafe. We sat together when a group approached us. They gave me their pity,"i'm sorrys, and my personal favorite "Are you okay?". No , I'm not okay but you make it worse when you ask. If i wanted a pity party i would throw one but i don't feel like it.  
_

_ I swallowed the lump in my throat while tears threaten to spill . "I need a smoke", I told Two-bit who joined me. I lit a cigarette, a bad habit i had quit when Paddy was born. I knew how second hand smoke could affect him , i rarely smoked. But i need one bad, for once i would smoke. He's not around to be affect, for today its alright. I only smoked when i was really upset. I blew smoke rings until my nerves had calmed._

_I sobbed and the tears rolled down my face. Two-bit wrapped his arms around me while Steve called Darry. Darry had told the office it was alright for me to go home. Two-bit nearly carried me while i sobbed. Steve helped get me home and that's were I'v been since._

**End of Flashback**_  
_

Laying on the couch , crying was helping me. I felt better and feel asleep shortly. I had closed my eyes and drifted off to the thought of better days. It had to get easier, it just had to. Hopefully , Paddy would be home safely very soon.


	12. Chapter 12- News (part 1 of 2)

Pony-

I laid in bed with tears unable to function like a human for the second day in a row. "Pony, someone is here to see you", Darry calls. I felt weak like my knees would buckle underneath me. I sat up in bed andcalled back "Sent them in",

I saw as Jase McCormick stepped into my room. " I know who has Paddy", Jase says My heart leaped for joy, I could get my Paddy back. I wanted nothing more than to have him safely in my arms again. "Who?", I asked hoarsely

"Cindy, she's been leaving me threatening voice mails. I have all of them and Paddy is crying in the background. I turned them over to the police, the messages. We have a lead and I know i can help. It's the least i can do", Jase says

I wanted to cry right there but I didn't. Jason McCormick was in the room and I would not cry in front of him. But my heart broken when I found out that Cindy took my baby from me. She didn't want him, she said he was a mistake. Unplanned, but not a mistake. Paddy is too special to be a mistake. He's my perfect little boy and I wouldn't change that for anything.

"How can we get him back?", I ask weakly

"The police have it planned. i will arrange a meeting with Cindy. We will make a deal and we will get Paddy back. I have to get that little boy back. He needs his Daddy, Cindy carried him for nine months and called him a mistake. What kind of mother can do that?", Jase says

Taking this in all at once was too much for me. I wasn't sure how I felt at this point, I wanted to cry, throw up and leap for joy all at once. I was angry with Cindy and worried about Paddy. Who knows now that woman treated Paddy? My hopes of him being well cared for are gone. I wanted him safe and sound more now than ever.

"I sorry for everything", Jase says

"Why? What do you have to be sorry for?", I ask

" Because of my sister , if I even want to call her that. She slept with you, used you and then took your baby. She rejected him and you loved him no matter what. She doesn't deserve to know the sweet little boy called Paddy", Jase says

"Jase, if i could tell myself one thing that I know now. It wouldn't be don't sleep with Cindy McCormick, if i didn't do that I wouldn't have Paddy. I would tell myself to love that little boy so much and kiss his little cheek necause he's the greatest gift anyone could give you". I answer

Jase began to sob and his body shook violently. I rubbed circles on the star football player's back and showed my support. After all we are family, he's my brother, he's Paddy's uncle. Jase's cries soon subsided and he looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Jase , your my family too. You're my brother, one of Paddy's uncle. That little boy loves you so much, his little face lights up. You are always welcome in my house, no matter what your sister does.", I say

" Thanks, let's get Paddy home again", Jase says

Jase left after talking to me. I got up and took a shower. I cried and wailed in the shower, it felt good. I felt better, ready to face tomorrow. Tomorrow, Jase could meet with Cindy with the police's assistance. We would get Paddy home, safe and sound because of this.


	13. Chapter 13- News (part 1 of 2)

Pony-

The next day...

I woke early to shower, shave and dress. Today was the day, today would change our lives forever little did i know. I felt refreshed and changed out of my sweats. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I combed my hair and fixed it with hair gel. I pulled a red sweater on over my shirt, and slipped into a pair of loafers.

My brothers were already dressed nicely and sitting at the dinner table. No one could stomach a meal at the moment, we sat around the table drinking coffee. Darry was dressed in slacks, a dress shirt and dress shoes with his hair combed neatly. Soda was dressed similar to my self with a green sweater on.

We were dressed nicely since we had to appear in public today and likely would be headed to court. There would be reporters all over today, once the police operation was over we would be subject to the reporters. We decided to dress nicely to be prepared and show we were strong. Our strength to remain a family through difficult circumstances and fight for our family.

After a couple cups of coffee, we went out of the house surrounded by reports. We didn't comment or even look in their direction. We climbed into the truck and we drove tricking them in to a difficult chase. We soon arrived at the police station, where we would wait.

Only I will go with the police chief to retrieve Paddy, I would sit in his car unless I was needed. I had our insurance card and a diaper bag over my shoulder. I had a change of clean clothes, diapers, a bottle and a blanket for Paddy. I forget his binky but it was in my pocket.

I waited for around twenty minuets before police entered the building. The police radio crackled and i heard ever thing. I heard a gun go off before the police had access to where Jace, Paddy and Cindy were.

The police enter the building gaining accesses. Within minuets, Cindy was cuffed, Jase was being carried out on a stretcher and Paddy was in the arms of the police chief. I was handed the crying six month old and cradled himself.

He stopped crying after he realized i was his Daddy but then started to cry. His stomache seemed to hurt him and I wonder why. He settle in my arms , snuggling close to my chest, but couldn't find comfort. I was hurting because nothing I did seem to comfort the samll child. "We should take him to the hospital to get him checked out", the police chief says

I nodded my head and held Paddy close. He was safely in arms again and that was all that mattered. He was looked over by a doctor. The doctor rushed him away from me without explanation and all he said was Paddy was dehydrated.

They would attend him for a few hours to get his dehydration taken care of and didn't tell me anything else. They wanted to keep him for observations but didn't explain why. But they wouldn't let me touch him nor would they tell me why. His body was covered with a light blanket. Why could I touch or hold my little boy? What were they not telling me?

I held the boy's little hand of he laid asleep in hospital crib with an I.V. in his arm. That was all I was aloud to do was to kiss or stroke his hands. His crying hadn't stopped and still was unable to be comforted. I hear footsteps and soon my brothers knocked on the door. The look on their faces when we had Paddy back safe and sound finally.

"How is the little man?", Darry asks

"Dehydrated, so the doctor is giving him so fluids but they aren't telling me anything.", I answer

"Why is that?", Darry asks

"They rushed him away, they won't allow me to touch him much and they want to keep him overnight. They won't explain anything to me", I say

"I don't understand", Darry says with a frown

I watched as Soda kissed Paddy's forehead and whispering in his ear. I smiled when Darry did something similar, he kissed Paddy's hand and stayed "thanks for being so strong , little man". I was glad we were reunited and finally a family again.

We didn't want to leave Paddy but we had to face public and talk to the police chief. "Can we take a picture?", One reporter asks

"Not until we have Paddy", I answer

We were asked many questions but stated "no comment". We pushed though the crowd to take to the chief. The chief was standing with the doctor , I couldn't read their faces. I did see sorrow, pity and a certain upset look on the faces of both the doctor and the chef.

"Mr. Curtis", the chief said

"Yes, sir", I replied

"We have something to tell you.", the doctor says

"Yes, what is it?", I ask with a worried tone of voice

"We discovered Patrick was abused while he was kidnapped. Not phiscally , but a type called Neglect, a lack of care for the child", the doctor says

"He was neglected in the care of his mother while being taken. He wasn't proper cared for, he is suffering from lack of food and water. Which is a type of child abuse. The mother will be charged with kidnapping, child endangerment and child abuse.", the chief explains

"The severe dehydration caused a rare illness called Renal cortical necrosis. Basically, Patrick's kidneys are shutting down, he has Chronic Renal Failure. There has been a treatment for the last four years, so we know how to help Patrick get better", the doctor explains

"Can i just see my son? I really want to process all of this before talking any futher.", I say

"Sure go right ahead. You can hold your little boy as much as you want to.", the doctor says

"Thank you, we will take later", I say

Darry looked at me with a wonder of what the hell just happened. Soda just looked like he wanted to vomit, so did I but I was a daddy. Daddy need to comfort their little boys before making a decision. I walked down the hall to Paddy's room. Soda looked like his knees would buckle at any second so he took a seat.

Darry pulls me aside, "Pone, what the hell just happened?". Darry asked

"That was me being a daddy. I'm Paddy's daddy and I need to be strong in order to make the next decision. Paddy's sick and I as his father, need to put his health first, my feelings come after i process this. I have to remain rational", I say

"Pone, you are making me so proud. I am proud to see the man you have become. I'm so proud of you.", Darry says holding back a sob

"A certain older brother had taught me that", I say

"But didn't Dad teach you that?", Darry questions

"I never saw the way he made tough decisions, I was too young to remember. But i have see you make hard decisions and you taught me that.", I say

Darry pulled me into a hug, I was nearly his height at this point and I hugged back. Darry had finally learned not to be too rough. I was pleased with the way he thought of me. Not as a boy but a man, that was huge coming from my older brother.

"Come, we better go see our little Paddy", I say

"Let's go see him", Darry replies as we head into that hospital room.

Paddy was sick but we could fix this. I would make sure he gets better, because I'm not losing my little boy. He's too young to not have a life to live. I would rather be in his place, I would rather be sick than Paddy be sick.


	14. Chapter 14- When the going gets tough

I tried to comfort Paddy but it didn't seem to ease the pain. There was nothing I could do but try to comfort Paddy. Acute Renal Failure is a serious life threatening disease but it could be treated. It scared me to know a treatment is in its infancy.

They have been preforming transplants and dialysis for around a year at this hospital. The treatment its self was only developed two years ago. It made me a bit nervous but I knew it was what could make Paddy better. It had befits for having the treatment done, my Paddy could get better.

Paddy was warm to the touch and I worried he might have a fever. A fever was a bad sign, usually Paddy would be at stage one but with his condition of sickness, he is more vulnerable to getting sick faster. A fever could mean serious trouble.

"Darry, go get a nurse and the doctor", I say calmy

I watch as Darry returns within minuets with the doctor and a nurse. The doctor takes Paddy's temperature while the nurse gets his vitals. "Let's get him moved to the Children's wing, they can monitor him more closely there", the doctor says to the nurse

A group of nurses move Paddy's bed away as we stand with the doctor. "The illness has progressed further, considering his current condition, Paddy needs a transplant and now is the best time. His kidneys are starting to shut down and the medications aren't helping. Dialysis helps, but its not a permanent fix.", the doctor says

"What do we need to do?", I ask

"I need you three to take blood tests to see if we can match one of you for a transplant. I will cross match for a infant's kidney, you can you either , but I prefer to work with a smaller one rather than a larger one.", the doctor says

"Alright", I say

Along with my brothers, we made our way to the lab to get blood drawn. I got my blood drawn first, I waited as the nurse took the blood from my veins. Soon, it was all over and my brothers' got theirs drawn. It would be easier if we got a transplant from a infant since the kidney is smaller. Less risks and easier to work with were the befits.

We finished in the lab and walked to the children's wing. Paddy was given his own room, since he was subject to getting sick easier. We found his room and I went in, to find Paddy happily sleeping. The doctor was caring for the small boy.

"Hello, Doctor", I say

"Hello, Mr. Curtis", the doctor says

"We discovered something else. Paddy only has one kidney", the doctor says

"What? How?", I ask

"Some people are born with only one kidney. Many life long happy lives as long as they take care of themselves.", the doctor says

"What did Cindy's results say?", I ask

"She wasn't a match", the doctor says

"Oh", I say

"I did find a infant transplant for Paddy", the doctor says

"That's great", I say with relief

"It would be better for all three of you if you didn't have surgeries. ", the doctor says

"Yes, I have school and those two work", I say in agreement

"We will get blood results back in twenty minuets.", the doctor says

"When can Paddy have surgery?", I ask

"We are preparing the other baby boy and once he's ready, we will head to OR.", the doctor says

"Thank goodness", I say

I kissed Paddy's head and told him how much I love him. Paddy looked sleepy and yawned big before setting down. The small boy soon feel asleep as I watched him be rolled away. I felt helpless just as I did when he was taken from me. As, I watched Paddy being taken from me , I realized it was the second time he's been taken from me.

My brothers and I went to the waiting room, we just sat there, unsure of what to say. I began to pace the room, this was the first time, I had to learn how it felt when your child was serious ill. Around an hour after waiting, the doctor and surgeon came out.

He was in white scrubs and pulled his mask down as he approached us. "Family of Patrick Curtis", he called as we stood up The two men walked towards us, "This is Dr. Peterson, he specializes as a children's surgeon", the doctor said

We shook hands before starting to talk about Paddy. "The transplant was a success but Patrick's not out of the woods yet. His body could reject it and he is vulnerable to illnesses with a weakened state. ", the surgeon says

"The transplant went smooth and Patrick is out of OR", the doctor says

We talk to the surgeon and the doctor about the operation. They tell us about having a child with kidney problems. It means doctors appoints and making sure he is healthy. We walk down the hall to Paddy's room, I took a step into the room and found Paddy.

He looked so different already, he looked like he felt better. His fever was gone and he now had a proper working kidney. Paddy was sound asleep in his hospital bed, a bandage around his middle. I was happy that Paddy was out of pain and asleep.

I heard a knock and saw a young woman at the door. I walked to the door , "Yes ", I said. "I'm Rachael Townsend, my little boy Ben gave your Patrick a kidney", Rachael says

"I'm Pony Curtis", I say leaving out the boy in my name talking to a female

"I just wanted to meet you", Rachael said

"How old is Ben?", I ask

"Six months old", Racheal says

"Why did your Ben give my Paddy a kidney?, I ask

"Ben has a weak heart. Doctors say his heart will kill him and that he wouldn't survive more than a few hours after birth. He fought hard for six months but is nearing the end of his fight. He doesn't have more than a few hours left. But my Ben fought hard, giving your son a chance to win his fight was a hope in the darkness. In a way, my Ben is living on, he gives Paddy a chance to win his battle.", Racheal explains

"That was one of the nicest things, anyone had done for my you for giving him a second chance.", Pony says with tears in his eyes

"I'll pray for you and Paddy", Rachel says

Pony watched as Rachel walked off to where her dying son must be lying. Pony realized how lucky he was, Paddy was given a second chance at life. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was here still fighting.


End file.
